precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiss Debt War
The Swiss Debt War or the German-Prussian-British-Serbian-Austrian Swiss Intervention War. Rooted in a string of terrible state investments by the Swiss State that culminated in a rapid growth of money owed to foriegn powers. In an effort to pay these debts the Swiss state paniced and made loans from its own banks to pay off the other national investors, thereby worsening the situation. Angered that the Swiss had disrupted their financial capabilities the newly restored British state, Germany, Austria, Serbia, and Prussia declared war in an effort to force Switzerland to repay their debts in full. Mid-way through the conflict the German and Prussian states succesfully merged after years of political division, thereby removing one of two states and compounding the demands of the other. Background In the July of 1976 Switzerland offered Germany an immense financial offer for the territorial rights to their African colonies. Considering the immense sum, the German government accepted the proposal and signed the African territories to Switzerland for them to develop on their own time. A long-term payment plan was drafted for over the course of several decades to pay for the purchase. In effect, Germany would be getting more back than they had before on their colonies. Several months later, the Swiss offered to purchase Greece from Turkey. The declining state needed the revenue and less issues, and agreed to offer. Annexing the territories, the Swiss drafted another long-term payment plan for the Turks. In November realizing that their purchase was not worth the weight Switzerland abandoned the African territories to Ethiopia. However at this point the Swiss were soon incapable of paying for the territories and in March of 1977 had debted themselves. Withdrawing a loan from themselves they attempted to pay for the territories in full, using a large amount of Great Britain and Prussia's money to pay for the Greek purchase. In an effort to pay for the German purchase on time they withdrew a large sum from Serbia and Austria, thereby angering them. Feeling threatened at the dangerous financial situation in Switzerland the four states agreed on a invasion of Switzerland to reclaim their lost treasury. War The four nations mutually declared war on Switzerland in mid-March and made their moves on Switzerland. Germany and Austria bore down on Switzerland itself with auxiliary support from Serbia. Going round-about, the British invaed the Swiss holdings in Greece in what they declared the War for Greek Liberation. Original Context The original context of the invasion of the Swiss territories was in the shock and anger over Swiss annexation of Austria forcing the belligerant nations minus Austria to declare war. However with Feokris having abandoned Switzerland for a nation now at war with it, it became forgotten. In was decided sometime in February of 2013 that the context of the war needed to be changed as to explain the accquistion of the Swiss territories by Ethiopia and for why it was even going on. To that effect, it was agreed upon between VilageidiotX, Hugzthezombie, AaronMK, and to some degree Gorgenmast and possibly Mihndar to alter the conflict's context to a more likely - if still as frustrating - context. This does come with the likelihood there is a European economic recession, but it hasn't been explored canonically. Category:Conflicts Category:Europe